


Merry

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Padding Friends, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Countdown to Christmas: Day 24- Merry





	Merry

**_September_ **

 

 

Daniel paced around his hotel room contemplating whether he should text him and ask him if he’s back yet or if that would be too clingy. He sat at the edge of the bed with his phone in his hands and just stared at it. Shaking his head, he threw himself onto the bed with a deep sigh.

 

He shouldn’t be jealous but he was and he felt silly because Kai and Taemin were Sungwoon’s best friends. They were there before Daniel was but the younger still got pouty when he was unintentionally thrown to the side. Through it all, Daniel understood. It was not often they got to see their friends, especially in another country across the world. Music Bank Berlin had given Sungwoon that opportunity and Daniel didn’t want to ruin that for him.

 

So, Daniel put himself in Sungwoon’s shoes which actually worked to calm his mind. For a while at least. He jumped in the shower, threw on his pajamas and set up the desk area to turn on V-Live and chat with fans until Sungwoon got back to him.

 

If Daniel accidentally professed his love for the main vocalist it was just because it slipped out as he read a comment. He saw he wasn’t the only one that paired himself with Sungwoon and that made him a little giddy.

 

His kakao text tone sounded as he was recommending movies to his fans and he eagerly clicked on the message, hurriedly finishing his sentence to answer the text from the person he’d been waiting all night for.

 

It was a simple “ _Niel-ah_ ” that had Daniel suddenly ending the V-Live with a promise to do another one soon. He clicked the call button even before the live video was officially over and propped the phone to his ear.

 

“ _Hey.”_

 

Daniel smiled and pressed his fist into his cheek dreamily. “Hey.”

 

_“You still doing that V-Live?”_

 

Daniel shook his head as if Sungwoon could see. “No, I just finished. Are you back?”

 

“ _Yeah. Just got back.”_ Sungwoon sighed but Daniel could tell he was in a good mood. “ _I’m exhausted. Today was too great honestly.”_

Daniel perked up. “Yeah? I’m glad.” He smiled softly. “You wanna tell me about it? I’ll come by.”

 

“ _Nah, it’s okay. Tomorrow. I’m seriously about to fall asleep right now.”_ Sungwoon answered, crushing Daniel’s hopes.

 

He whined, dropping his head to the table. “I wanted to see you…”

 

Daniel heard Sungwoon’s smile through the phone. “ _Tomorrow I’ll spend the whole plane ride with you.”_ He bargained.

 

“Hmm, I guess. You’re just gonna use me as a pillow.” Daniel said and closed his eyes, letting his phone sit on the side of his face.

 

Sungwoon chuckled. “ _No! We can cuddle._ ”

 

“I’m holding you to that! 12:37AM. Sungwoon hyung said we’ll cuddle.”

 

Sungwoon’s melodic laughter pierced Daniel’s ears. _“Okay. Hold me to it then, Niel-ah. See you tomorrow.”_

Daniel hummed. “Goodnight!”

 

_“Goodnight.”_

 

The flight back to Korea consisted more of secret handholding beneath the blanket they shared and Daniel using Sungwoon as a pillow, hugging him like a teddy bear and resting his head on the elder’s. It was an image captured on Daehwi’s phone as he passed by to use the bathroom.

**_November_ **

****

 

Sungwoon’s knee bounced endlessly as he watched two of his best friends read through a few pointless articles that had come out that week regarding himself.

 

Jongin cast him a weary glance and cleared his throat. “So you wanna tell us who’s this guy you’re having dating rumors with?”

 

“The guy who likes to back-hug you all the time and use your shoulders as an arm rest apparently?” Taemin added, flipping his phone towards Sungwoon and scrolling through a compilation of pictures of him and Daniel.

 

Sungwoon eyed the photos and gifs emotionlessly.

 

“Sungwoon, we’re waiting.”

 

Both taller men folded their hands on the table patiently waiting for an answer. Sungwoon felt like he was at dinner with his parents. He picked up his coffee cup and averted his gaze.

 

“You know who he is. Everyone does.”

 

Jongin turned to Taemin scandalously. “Ooh, now he’s bragging.”

 

Sungwoon cut his eyes at them. “Shut up.”

 

“Are you gonna formally introduce us?” Taemin asked and nudged Sungwoon’s foot under the table.

 

“We want to meet your boyfriend.”

 

Sungwoon shook his head and adjusted the hood covering his face. “He’s not really my boyfriend.”

 

“Son, you’re not dating this fellow?” Jongin joked with genuine concern expressed in his eyebrows.

 

Sungwoon chuckled. “Don’t call me son.”

 

“It seems he’s pretty smitten with you.” Taemin said, eyes dropping down to the evidence on his phone.

 

“And you with him...” Jongin agreed.

 

“It’s- its not like that.” Sungwoon hated that he stuttered when he was nervous. It was a tell tale sign.

 

“Then what’s it like? You just sleep around with the nation’s number one boy for shits and giggles?”

 

Jongin choked on his coffee and Sungwoon handed him some napkins to clean off the table.

 

“I guess we’re seeing each other. It’s not really casual. Kinda serious? I don’t know. I’m not stressing it so neither should you guys.” Sungwoon concluded. It was his business to handle.

 

“As long as he makes you happy, Sungwoon. That’s all we want. Does he make you happy?” Taemin asked sincerely.

 

As Sungwoon glanced down at the table, a string of memories flashed by. Daniel laughing at him, Daniel eating with him, Daniel hugging him like there was no one else but the two of them in the world.

 

Yeah. He was happy.

 

 

**_December_ **

****

****

Daniel knew that Sungwoon hated being picked up especially bridal style but it was his birthday and they just won the last award of the night so he thought what the hell. He was in a ridiculously good mood and he wanted to shower Sungwoon with it.

 

The difference between MAMA Korea and MAMA Japan was the difference in emotion. The first night of MAMA, Daniel clinged to Sungwoon with no regards towards who was watching. The second night, Daniel was warned not too be so friendly with Sungwoon and perhaps spend some time with the other members. He acquiesced but then had to watch Sungwoon smile at his friends from Monsta X and that made Daniel jealous again. He made Woojin switch hotel rooms with him so he could spend some quality time memorizing the taste of Sungwoon’s lips. MAMA Hong Kong was more or less the same until Daniel broke the company’s rule and caught up with Sungwoon at the end, throwing an arm around him as they walked the stage.

 

That night, as half the members explored the city, Daniel and Sungwoon went swimming with Jisung and Jinyoung in the luxury pool in their hotel. When they had exhausted themselves, they retired to their room for showers and a change of clothes.

 

Sungwoon emerged from the bathroom last and crawled next to Daniel who was scrolling through his phone on his bed. He buried himself beneath the thick hotel sheets and missed the small smile that grew on Daniel’s face at having the elder come to his bed instead of his own across the room. They settled on a Hong Kong drama playing on tv and interpreted the story line in their own entertaining way.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel broke the comfortable silence.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you talk about me when you’re with your friends?”

 

Sungwoon paused his mental translations to glance at the man next to him. “Not really. Only if they ask. Why, do you?”

 

Daniel checked Sungwoon through his peripheral and nodded, biting his lip.

 

“What do you tell them?” Sungwoon asked, curiosity blooming.

 

“Just… normal stuff. That I really like you.” He looked at Sungwoon as he said that.

 

Sungwoon read the honesty in his eyes and returned it. “I like you too.”

 

“Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel began, pushing through the cloudiness in his mind as to whether he should say these next words. “I want to meet your friends.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Daniel turned slightly hesitant after Sungwoon’s easy agreement. “Not as a Wanna One member though. I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend. Ha Sungwoon’s boyfriend Kang Daniel.”

 

Sungwoon was flustered but disguised it. Daniel was looking at him so solemnly, almost innocently that Sungwoon couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no.

 

“Okay.” He said again. “Is there any particular reason why…?”

 

“I just feel… a little silly is all. I can’t really say anything when you’re with your friends and what exactly do I call you when I’m explaining to my own friends. And I get a little jealous, you know.” Daniel peeked at Sungwoon who grinned at him. “Even though I know you’re with me. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

 

Sungwoon’s ears were burning. “Jongin and Taemin hyung asked about us a few times.”

 

“Really?”

 

Sungwoon nodded. “They said they wanted to meet my boyfriend.” Daniel pressed his hands to his cheeks to cover up the merry redness that spread there. “Now they can.”

 

 

**_New Years Eve_ **

****

****

When Gayo Daejejeon finished, they already were well into the new year. It was freeing as well as suffocating and Sungwoon and Daniel stuck even closer to one another for comfort.

 

Backstage, Daniel lingered around Sungwoon who was happily talking and joking around with his best friends. Yet another opportunity, as well as the last, for various members of Korea’s most popular boy groups to get together. It was great to see the genuine happiness shine on Sungwoon’s face as he was tossed around by Taemin and Jongin and cuddled by Jimin.

 

It was when Taemin’s eyes met Daniel’s that Daniel knew he had become the subject of their conversation. Turning a little shy, Daniel bowed and then turned away, pretending to read a poster on the wall right beside him.

 

“Daniel!”

 

Sungwoon held his arm out and motioned for him to go over to him. Once by his side, Sungwoon hooked his arm around Daniel’s bicep and smushed his cheek against Daniel’s shoulder. The gesture was enough to have the other guys howling and whistling in good natured but teasing fun.

 

The following night, because New Years Eve was spent together with the rest of the Wanna One members in the most emotionally draining way, Sungwoon received a call from Jongin inviting him out for a warm drink and a good talk with the rest of the guys. The invitation included Daniel who was reading on his bed in the dorm that was heartbreakingly empty.

 

“Hey.” Sungwoon approached, sticking his head into the room. “You busy?”

 

Daniel shook his head.

 

Sungwoon sat on the edge of the bed. “Let’s go out. Jongin invited us.”

 

“Us?” Daniel stretched as he sat up.

 

“Yeah.” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows playfully. “Hot chocolate and shit talking for the end of the holidays and start of the new year.”

 

Daniel hummed, looping his arms around Sungwoon’s neck and syncing their lips together. “Let’s go.” He said, removing himself from Sungwoon. “Before I keep you hostage in my bed forever.”

 

It wasn’t the most perfect happily ever after that Daniel would have wished for- their contract ending- but it was something and that something included Sungwoon and Daniel loved that.


End file.
